Emmerdale in 1990
1990 was Emmerdale's 19th year. 102 episodes were broadcast and production was overseen by Stuart Doughty. Episodes Main Cast Storylines January spots David Hughes and Kate Sugden kissing.]] *Joe Sugden continued to be wound up by David Hughes and Kate Sugden spending so much time together. David enjoyed winding Joe up and took every opportunity he could to cause friction between the pair. At a New Year's Eve party, David maliciously let all Joe's sheep out, forcing Joe to be late for the party. When he arrived at the stroke of midnight, he was angered to find Kate and David kissing. The couple argued the following day and when Kate learned that David had let the sheep out, causing Joe to be late, she agreed to cut contact with him. Joe and Kate decided to prove their strength by becoming partners in Emmerdale Farm as Matt Skilbeck's share was signed over to Kate. Kate later retaliated by announcing to Joe that she was pregnant and the pair went away for a second honeymoon. *Sarah Connolly continued to refuse to move in with Jack Sugden at the Emmerdale cottage. She soon changed her mind however when Jack drew up a contract outlining terms and conditions to ensure they would not end up under each other's thumb and could continue to live their own lives. One of Sarah's conditions meant nailing up the adjoining door to the farmhouse, preventing Annie Sugden from walking through whenever she chose. *Kim Tate asked Dolly Skilbeck to start as housekeeper at Home Farm and also wanted her to live-in with Sam. Dolly refused, insisting she was quite happy at The Mill. Annie frequently found herself having Sam dropped on her while Dolly was at work and began to wonder whether Dolly's new job was causing havoc for Sam. *Preparations continued for the village new year production of Amos Brearly's Dracula. When the show made the stage, Amos was furious when, after a few disasters on stage, the Hotten Courier dubbed the play as an hilarious "pantomime" despite him having penned the production as a tragedy. *Zoe Tate began interviewing local farmers on chlamydia psittaci for research on a project she was studying at university whilst studying to be a vet. She was less than pleased by the enthusiasm of the local farmers however but was grateful when Kathy Merrick agreed to speak to her about her experience. When Seth Armstrong fell ill, Zoe carried tests out on the water at the Fish & Game farm and suspects Cryptosporidium. *Lynn Whiteley learned that Pete Whiteley had lied about who he was with on the night Jackie Merrick died and realised that Pete must have been having an affair. She soon worked out it was with Rachel Hughes. *Nick Bates attended an interview for a gardening position at Home Farm and was thrilled when Frank Tate offered him the job, despite bluffing his way through the entire interview. After an accident with weed killer, Nick discovers he has killed all of Frank's koi carp. *Chris Tate convinced Kathy Merrick to drink with him and was delighted when she agreed to go on a proper date with him but she later stands him up. *Frank Tate refused to renew Kathy Merrick's lease on her farming venture. Who lives where Main Street *'The Woolpack' - Amos Brearly. Henry Wilks. *'Mill Cottage' - Dolly and Samuel Skilbeck. *'Victoria Cottage' - Alan Turner. Demdyke Row *'3 Demdyke Row' - Kathy Merrick. Nick Bates. Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Frank, Kim and Zoe Tate. Chris Tate and Kathy Merrick (from May). Dolly and Sam Skilbeck (from May). Others *'Emmerdale Farm' - Annie, Joe and Kate Sugden. Mark and Rachel Hughes. Cottage: Jack and Robert Sugden. Sarah Connolly (from January) *'Whiteley's Farm' - Bill Whiteley. Pete and Lynn Whiteley (until February). *'Blackthorn Farm:' Elizabeth, Michael and Elsa Feldmann. *'Unknown flat in Skipdale:' Chris Tate (until May). Who works where *'The Woolpack:' Amos Brearly. Henry Wilks. *'Fish & Game Farm:' Alan Turner. Seth Armstrong. David Hughes (until April). Elsa Feldmann (from February) *'Emmerdale Farm:' Joe, Jack and Kate Sugden. Kathy Merrick. Rachel Hughes. Mark Hughes. *'Blackthorn Farm:' Elizabeth and Michael Feldmann. *'Home Farm:' Dolly Skilbeck (from January). Nick Bates (from January). *'Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractor:' Frank and Chris Tate. George Starkey (until February). Awards and Nominations to be added Category:1990 Category:Emmerdale year-by-year